Clouds Father
by Sariph21
Summary: Ever wonder what ever happened to Clouds father. What if he didn’t leave by choice but, was forced to leave his wife and child. Here’s my reason for why he wasn’t there.
1. The dad

Clouds' Father  
  
Two weeks ago, Reeve was going through some of the more classified files that had been kept in one of the safes in the Presidential office. He came across a group of files that read "Mt. Nibel, Nibelheim, and Revaluation". The files weren't all that big. Just a few locations to some of the older warehouses, and a few safe numbers. What got his attention were the dates. The earliest was before the reactor first came into operation and the latest was three weeks after the fire. Reeve PHS Cid to get Cloud and Tifa, then he contacted them.  
  
One week and six days ago, you could find a very edgy Cloud and Tifa in Reeves office. On the desk in front of them were three files that would deeply affect them. The first file that they went through was Mt. Nibel. For the most part it was pretty typical but, one name caught their eye. Seifer Strife, there was a small pitcher and bio.  
  
The pitcher showed a man of who slightly resembled Cloud in some ways but, more often he did not. He had: calmer dirty blond hair, green eyes, and seemed to have a slight scowl to him. He was physically stronger and was a good seven inches taller. If it weren't for the attached Bio you would of never of thought at first that these two were related, without having to take a second look. But if you ever saw Cloud fight then you would know by that scowl that these two were related. The only other distinguishing trait was his weapon. It looked like a cross between a gun and a sword.  
  
Employee Number: 459863 Name: Seifer Strife Occupation: Monster Slayer Height: 6'2" Age: 20 DoB: December 22 Weapon: Gunblade Fighting level: Unknown Martial Status: Married to Emra Strife  
  
When they looked up his number in the company roster all they could find was that he had been employed for another four years before he disappeared. By this time it was late at night and they decided to go through the rest of the files the next day.  
  
At the hotel bar you could find Cloud and Tifa going over their day. Cloud had ordered a drink a half an hour a go but had barely touched it. Tifa noticing this opted to break Cloud from his thoughts and see if she could help him.  
  
" Cloud if the drink is that bad maybe I should go back there and make you one." Tifa  
  
" Wha? Oh, the drink." Cloud looks down and noticed that he hadn't really touched it yet. He takes a gulp and turns back to Tifa a little embarrassed. " Sorry I just got a lot on my mind."  
  
" Like? " Tifa  
  
" Well my dad for starters. I don't really remember him at all. I can sort of remember mom mentioning him once or twice but, that was it. Seeing his pitcher it just well, it just took a lot out of me. He doesn't look much like me and that blade in the pitcher was the strangest weapon I have ever seen in my life. The Other thing was how little we were able to find on him. It's just like he was here one day and then poof he was gone."  
  
" Look there are two more files that we can go through tomorrow maybe there will be some more information in there. " Tifa  
  
" Phhhhh, ( that sigh you make when your half whistling and half frustrated ) yeah you're right, oh and one more thing maybe you should go back there. This drink isn't even worth the glass that it's in.  
  
They both brake into a laugh and go their room for the night.  
  
One week five days ago, the second file was opened, Revaluation. This file was all about one person Seifer Strife and what other employees had seen him do. There was one troubling thing about this file; Hojo had been the one to request that this file be made. In it was a record of some of the more interesting things that fellow employees had seen him do.  
  
".has been seen calling out the magic of monsters and using it on them. He has also been observed using a rather interesting blade he seems to call a Gunblade, very interesting."  
  
The rest of the file was a little disturbing in how Hojo wanted to see what made him tick. The final lines sent a shiver down Clouds spine.  
  
" I think I will just keep him under observation so that I may see if his traits are akin to him alone or, if they will be pasted on to his child. Oh the possibilities."  
  
" That sick FUCK!!!!!!!!! See if his traits will be pasted on to his child. Right now I wish he as alive just so I could kill him again just for writing that. That bastard was planning on screwing with me even before I was born. ARHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
" Cloud calm down look it's late and there is still one more file to go through. Maybe there will be something better in this one. Look, see there is some stuff in storage with this one. " Reeve  
  
Cloud looks at the attachment and sees an address to some warehouses in one of the lower sections of the city. He sighs and calms down a little but, he is still very upset. Tifa seeing this comes up and takes his arm and gently rests her head on his shoulder and just holds him. A while later he breaks the embrace and leaves the office with Tifa.  
  
Reeve walks out and looks at the folder in his hands marked Nibelheim and then back out to the city.  
  
" Please let this one have something good. I don't think even Cloud could take another bad one."  
  
He stares out for a while before locking the file in his desk and returning home.  
  
All the way to the hotel not one word was spoken by Cloud, Tifa was scared for him. The last time she had seen him like this was the night Aeris had been killed. No, this was much worse. At least when she died he had shown some emotion. Now the only expressions on his face was this blank stare. It didn't look mad or sad just blank. Like he couldn't even posses what was going on. The only reason that he even got out of the car and into the room was Tifa leading him. Only when the door to their room was closed did he show something. He fell to the floor and cried. All Tifa could do at this point was hold him. When he finally fell asleep she managed to take off some of his gear and prop him up to the bed.  
  
Hi to all what do you think give me a buzz. I love reading responses and answering them to the best of my knowledge.  
  
What I have to say: I don't own FF7 or FF8, they are the property of Sony and Squaresoft. I am making no more off of this story is just for the fun of it and nothing more. 


	2. Strang Day

Strange Day  
  
Two weeks ago in Fishermans Horizon Fujin and Raijin saw Seifer disappear in a ball of light and reappear moments later. When he woke up the first words that came out of his moth were.  
  
" Raijin? "He tilts his head and sees the second person. "Fujin? If you're her that means I'm in FH, right?"  
  
They nod their heads and look him over to see if he was all right. All of a sudden he jumps up and looks frantically around him and starts to scream.  
  
" Emra! Cloud! Answer me where are you? Emra! Cloud! Summons no, I can't lose those two they were the best things to ever happen to me. EMRA! CLOUD!"  
  
He falls to the ground realizing that he was back and, that there was no chance of seeing them unless he got some help.  
  
Fujin and Raijin had no clue what was going on so they went up to Seifer only to find him mumbling something to himself. When they bent down to ask him what was wrong they gasped in shock. Slowly he was physically aging right before there eyes. It really became strange when his clothes and Gunblade stared to glow and morph. This continued for a short while and when it stopped Seifer stood up and looked at the two. He just smiled and laughed at their blank and confused expressions.  
  
" HOW " Fujin  
  
" What's going on? One second your complaining about fishing then you're glowing and screaming out names. Then you're on the ground freaking out and now you're like older and just well, different. This just doesn't make any since, ya know." Raijin  
  
Seifer now looked to be around 24 almost 25. He now wore: boots ( black with steel riveted toes with four screws in the corners showing. There was a black strap of leather that stared from just below the ankle and raped around to the other side. It was that was held with a silver adjustable buckle on the outer side of the boot. The rest of the boot was solid to the top which came about half way up to his knee), jeans ( sort of lose fitting but, not so baggy that they would fall off if his belt broke. They were slightly faded, with some ware signs around the bottom), and a long sleeved shirt ( the middle is plain white. The sleeves are blue with a white flame design. It starts out from the bottom of the sleeves, and ends between his elbow and shoulder. On the back is a large blood cross in blue).  
  
A strange pendent on a silver chain was around his neck. The pendent was a small heart. In the center of the heart is a light read stone with silver wirer wrapped around making the actual heart shape. He had on a matching ring. Silver with a dragons tail starting at one end. The rest of the dragon was raped around to have the head resting on the tail. This created a simple yet intricate band around his right middle finger.  
  
The Gunblade had also changed. Six linked slots had been made in the main part of the blade. There were also six strangely glowing stones in those slots. The blade was now serrated on the bottom and, if possible, seemed even skinner all around and sharper on the top. The triggering part was also different. It seemed to have been modified for a different style of shot then what was found anywhere. What was the same was the hand guard but even that had been modified to fit the over all changes of the weapon.  
  
The belt was black with silver diamonds on the main part of the belt. There was a simple silver belt buckle with no real design to it. The only really unique thing about it was the way it held the sword and items. There was what looked like several hoops of leather that secured the weapon to his side but, could easily be removed and relocated any where on the belt by linking it up with the diamonds. There were also several small pouches using this same method hanging from the belt also black in color with silver colored straps keeping them shut .  
  
The arm guard was new. It also had the same strange trait of six linked slots with different glowing stones in each slot. What was unique about the guard was it seemed to be custom built for some one of his size. It seemed to have at first been made for someone smaller but was modified to fit him.  
  
These changes were nothing compared to the physical changes. Seifer now had long hair. It went a few inches past his shoulders, with bangs that came down to his chin. It was tied back with a blue strap in the back but it left his bangs sagging in the front. His face still had the trademark scar only now it was a little faded. His eyes had kind of a sparkle of hope to them now. The strangest thing, if not scariest, was he was giving an actual happy laugh and not just a small grunt.  
  
" EXPLAIN " Fujin  
  
" Time-Compression " Seifer  
  
" Could you maybe give us a longer answer, ya know. " Raijin  
  
"You may want to sit down for this, it isn't a short story." Seifer  
  
Sorry for not having a whole lot of story in this chapter. I wanted to get what Seifer now looked like out of the way. It will help in the next chapters. See ya and thanks SparkyKnight for the review.  
  
See first chapter for the disclaimer. 


	3. What The

What The  
  
Cloud awoke leaning on the bed in a sitting position. Tifa was resting on his lap and snuggling up to him. There was a blanket behind him that draped around them. He noticed his shoes had been removed and , his armor was lying on the floor across from them. Then what she did yesterday night hit him. He glanced at the clock, 5:46 am.  
  
" How did I end up with such a great girl? There is no way I would have made it through yesterday night without her." Cloud  
  
He got up, with out disturbing her, and put her in the bed and covered her up. I should do something for her, he though. He left the room and returned ½ hr. later with breakfast and a flower. With a slight tap on her shoulder he started to wake her up.  
  
" Uha. " Looks at the clock to see 6:30 am "It's to early let me sleep." She grabbed the covers and curled up under them.  
  
Tap  
  
" It's only 6:30 let me sleep." Giving a slight growl that would make most think twice about her.  
  
Tap  
  
" You know if you slept any longer you could give Vincent a run for his money." Cloud  
  
" Cloud? " Finally looks around and sees the food and a smiling Cloud. " Feeling better I see." Tifa  
  
" Yes, this is thanks for helping me through this." Points at the food. " I don't think that I would of made it through last night with out your help." Cloud  
  
" No problem, that was a lot to take in." Starts to eat some of the food. " You eating?" Tifa  
  
" No, I did already. I woke up earlier." Cloud  
  
The rest of the meal was filed with small talk and current events. Like the demolishing of the Shinra Mansion, or the new rides that were going up in the Gold Saucer. Just as they were getting ready to go see Reeve someone started to knock on the door.  
  
" Who is it?" Tifa  
  
" It's me, Vincent." Vincent  
  
They open the door to reveal a very tired Vincent. He was holding a small journal that had seen better days to his chest. He just about collapsed into the chair next to the desk before setting down the journal. This bothered Cloud and Tifa in two ways. One Vincent never was the type to show when he was tired. Two the journal on the desk had the name Seifer on the top.  
  
" Yesterday night this was discovered in some of the wreckage of the Mansion. You two weren't answering so I took Tess ( Gold Chocobo ) and came here after I read it. Form what I did read this was about your fathers past before he came over to this world." Vincent  
  
" What do you mean this world?" Cloud  
  
" Here," hands him the journal, " read for yourself none of it makes any since." Vincent  
  
Cloud and Tifa open the journal and begin to read the entries.  
  
It's been three weeks since I first came to this world. Kind of funny saying this world but, how else do you explain it. No one here knows me or anything that I ask them about. How the Hell can you not know what a SeeD is. When I ask them about cities or people they just say, never heard of it or who is that. I don't know if this is some weird dream. The only thing that could explain it is Time-Compression. I'll just start at the beginning and wok my way back here maybe then this might make some since.  
  
The first thing that I could think of is being in some weird floating castle. I was in this strange room with no doors and just a small window to look out of. After an hour I got board with finding a way out and decided to check out some of the items and equipment that was laying around. An hour later I had collected:  
  
19 X-Potions 16 Elixirs 10 Hero's 9 Holy Wars 4 Phoenix Spirits 20 Star Fragments 14 Energy Crystals 1 (Hyper Wrist, Royal Crown, Monk's Code, Hundred Needles, Magic Armlet Ribbon, Barrier, Dark Mater ) 8 Adamantine 12 ( Hp, Str, Vit, Mag, Spr, Spd, Luck up) Diamond Stud ( The Belt that was mentioned Last chapter) 3 Chike Pouches ( Pouches on the belt) 2 six straps ( The straps that were holding the Gunblade last chapter)  
  
Not bad, but none of it could help me get out of that room. So I started to read some of the books. Most of them were in some weird language that I didn't understand. The only books that did make any since were the Calling Chronicles. It was a 12-volume set that had been used throughout time. Each volume was a collection of: spells, theories, ideas, hopes, dreams, and fears of the people who had the books at the time. Ultimecia had made the last entry. As I was starting to read the entry the castle started to shake and a part of it was blown to peaces. When the dust settled I could see those SeeD's had defeated some sort of Metal Dragon and, were heading towards the clock tower.  
  
That blast also freed me. Now there was a very large hole that led outside of the room. I equipped what I could and stored the rest in the new belt and headed to the clock tower. I had a score to settle with Squall. I was robed of that when that dammed GF Gilgamash inter feared. This time he was going to get it. As I entered the tower I could hear the battle going upstairs. When I made it to the chamber I saw: Squall, Irvine, and Rinoa battling some half human half who the hell knows what creator. The others were either down or were being sucked away by some strange light.  
  
When the battle ended, the whole castle started to shake. The floor around me started to crumble. I could see only one option, the stairs. As I ran down them the bottom half of the tower stared to crumble. I looked out of the window next to me and saw a ledge. Climbing out to I managed to jump from there to a lower roof. Then to a slightly shaky bridge. Bad move it, snapped under my weight. I fell into a recently drained mote. The sludge at the bottom cushioned my fall but, it hid one danger. As I got up I slipped and landed hard on something sharp. When I looked down there was a sharp metal spike sticking out of my left leg.  
  
I gritted my teeth an pulled out the spike. One X-Potion later and I was running to the entrance of the castle. Just as I made it to the front gate there was this blinding light all around me. Then there is nothing. I honestly don't know how it happened but, some how I ended up back at Lunatic Pandora and it had only been a few minutes since I had been there. I looked down to see if maybe what happened was a dream or some kind of halation. It wasn't, there were two holes in my left pant leg and, the belt with the items was now hidden inside my jacket. That was when I heard two voices fowled by their faces Fujin and Raijin.  
  
As they got closer I sensed something wrong with myself and passed out. When I woke I saw that I was now at the Great Salt Lake inside of a tent with Fujin and Raijin making some food on a fire out side. When I Iooked at them closer there seemed to be a strange aura around them. I wrote it off as the fire at first. It was dark and I was feeling out of it but, when they noticed me that aura changed and intensified. As they went towards me it seemed to grow stronger and take on different styles. Fujin's was blue with gold swirls in it. Raijin had Yellow with purple splotches running through it.  
  
When they came into the tent I backed up a little, and just stared at the swirling prescience around them. Raijin noticed this and went up to me and shook me a little to try and see if I was all right. After I blinked a few times the aura was gone. I found out I had been unconscious for three days and they were taking me to FH. It seemed that that place had become sort of a refuge for people from the war now. They Mayor had said that so long as you caused no harm you could stay no mater who you were. Fujin and Raijin hoped that this was true. With all that had happened we would be killed on the spot anywhere else.  
  
The following morning we started on our way to FH. When night came I looked for that strange aura but I didn't see it. By the Next night we made it to the start of the abandon train station. We camped and left early the following morning. At around 7 at night we made it to FH. When the first people took notice of us they ran in fear. Shortly after that the Mayor came up to us and asked us what our intentions were. We told the truth, we just wanted to find some place to rest and start over. Though I did reframe from mentioning that I still wanted to kill Squall. He let us stay to everyone's surprise but, he told us the minute that we caused any problems he would through us out.  
  
We got a place to stay and stared to look for odd jobs to make some money. We had some from the war. I even knew of a few secret stashes we could use if needed but, Fujin and Raijin wanted to start over and after what they went through for me I gave in. Fujin got a job as a junk shop clerk and seemed to like it. Raijin worked on the docks helping to fix and haul equipment. I finally found a job as a carpenter. It took a while but, people were begging to relax around us.  
  
Several weeks later, when all three of us got a day off together, we decided to go fishing. I still say it was funny when Fujin kicked Rajin into the water. Though I still was a bit shaken when Garden pasted over us. That aura was screaming all over the Garden. Fujin noticed my look and asked if I was ok. I lied and just said that I was just wondering what was going on in there. An hour later this strange feeling came over me. I thought maybe I was just still a little shaken by the hole aura thing from the Garden but when I saw that strange blinding light again I knew something was wrong.  
  
See the first chapter for the disclaimer I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Give me a buzz I do respond to reviews both good and bad. 


	4. Q&A

Q&A  
  
Hi, I forgot to say this last time. Seifer is going to seem a little sporadic when he writes in his journal. He is completely freaked out by the situation, and is writing it out so he can try to make some since of it. Hope this clears up a few things.  
  
Seifer has just told them the last chapter, and decided to take a break to answer some of their questions.  
  
"So, who are Emra and Cloud? Why are you so old? What was up with you not telling us about this castle stuff till now? Finally what do you mean we were glowing, ya know? "  
  
"LIED, DECEVIED, GARDEN!" Fujin  
  
"First question, Emra is my wife and Cloud is my son." Seifer  
  
"MARIED!!!!!" Fujin and Rajin  
  
"I was getting to that. Oh I have a new last name now Strife. I wanted a fresh start so I took my wife's last name. " Seifer  
  
"Why am I so old, Shit I haven't seen either of you in almost six years. " Seifer  
  
"What the, you just poped in and out just a second ago, ya know. Rajin  
  
" Like I said before time-compression." Seifer  
  
"CASTLE." Fujin  
  
"I thought about telling you about it a few times but, after that one night I figured I didn't have to." Seifer  
  
"EXPLAIN." Fujin  
  
"Rajin, remember when you took me out to celebrate after I got my job. " Seifer  
  
"Yea, we went over to the bar and had a blast, ya know " Rajin  
  
" Well, remember when you said no regrets about the past what is done is done. What happens now is all that really maters." Seifer  
  
" Yea, I remember that. So, what dose that have to do with not telling us about this, ya know?" Rajin  
  
" STUPID!" Fujin  
  
" Ha. I knew she would get it first. You said that past didn't matter to you so I saw no reason to tell you two after that." Seifer  
  
"You got me there, you were just doing what I asked you to do. Now, the whole Garden and us glowing, how are you going to explain that, ya know?" Rajin  
  
"To be honest I thought the fire incident was a hallucination. After that second night I thought nothing of it. Then the Garden came over us, and it was back again. Well, what I was seeing around you, without knowing it at the time, was Magic Energy." Seifer  
  
They both look confused  
  
" Here, each of you give me a hand and close your eyes." They looked at each other and decide to do what he asked. " Now open them and don't let go. I'm letting you see what I see now. " Seifer  
  
They slowly opened their eyes to see multiple colors swirling around them. Then they saw themselves through Seifers eyes. They both had the same aura around them that he had recently told them about.  
  
"EXPAIN!" Fujin  
  
"What you see now is your Magic Energy. It lets me know what spells you have on you at any given time. It has other uses; Rajin let go and go behind the wall over there. " Seifer  
  
He lets go and shakes his head a few times to clear his vision. He then walks over to the wall and goes behind it. All through this you could see a trail of his energy following him. When he was behind the wall you could see a slight outline of a person behind the wall.  
  
"You can come back now." Seifer  
  
"TRAIL?" Fujin  
  
"Yes, your magic is similar to your sent. It will always leave a small trail wherever you go. Fujin could you do the same thing? " Seifer  
  
She nods her head as Rajin is coming up to them. She then goes around the corner and Seifer explains the same thing to him. When she comes back he takes her hand, and explained a few more things about Auras.  
  
"There are other things that I can pickup doing this. " He closes his eyes and the colors changed yet again. Now you could now see a strong green aura around them all. " This is your Life Aura see how it is a light green," They both nod their heads." well that means you are healthy. If it had patches of different colors in it you could tell any number of status changes. For example Blue means you are sick, well silver in a women means your pregnant. Did this answer you question about the glow now?" Seifer  
  
"Yes, it did. How are you able to do this, Sorceresses are the only people with the kind of power you are showing now, ya know? Rajin  
  
"Well I better get back to the story now so I can answer that one for you." Seifer  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, I had a school emergence to take care of and it killed me for time. I hope this filled in a few things for you, and as always don't be shy I love feed back good and bad. Till next time  
  
See first chapter for the disclaimer 


	5. Past Memories

Past Memories  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring  
  
Everyone in the room looks away form the journal to see the phone going crazy. Tifa picks it up.  
  
" Your escort is here to take you to the sector three district to meet up with the President. Please come down, she have been waiting for the last ten minutes. Also, could you tell the sir who left his Gold Chocobo down here to please come, and take it to the proper holding area? No one can seem to get close to it without it trying to claw them. " Man on the phone  
  
" Yea, we'll be down shortly, and Vincent will get Tess. " Tifa  
  
" Thank-you, and have a good day." Man on phone  
  
" Who was that?" Cloud  
  
" Just a courtesy call to remind us that we are running behind. Our ride has been here for a while, and Vincent could you get Tess? She won't let anyone near her and, with her talons she might hurt someone." Tifa  
  
" I'll get her. I hope that this helped you two." Vincent  
  
" Hey Vincent, why not come with us. You were around when my dad was writing some of this. Maybe you could help fill in some of the things he is talking about." Cloud  
  
" If you like, I will come with you." Vincent  
  
Tifa and Cloud double-check their equipment to make sure they have everything they might need. Soon after, all three were in the lobby watching Tess give the hotel employees a run for their money. Cloud and Tifa just chuckled as one of the employees tried to get her by jumping at her reins. Bad move, she sidestepped him and the employee fell to the ground with a thud. Two others tried to rush her but, she just ran circles around them making them dizzy. Even Vincent had a hard time suppressing the ever-widening grin on his face. Finally the employees made one last desperate attempt at getting her. Three came to her front trying to move her over to a corner where they might be able to stop her form using her speed to her advantage. They didn't expect her to jump over them when they were within reaching distance of her.  
  
Knowing that they had to leave soon Vincent finally headed towards her and took her rains. She quickly calmed down, and nuzzled her head against Vincent's shoulder. He scratched behind her ear, and wisped to her so that she could only hear it.  
  
" Good girl. " Vincent  
  
She cooed a little and followed him outside where he met back up with Tifa and Cloud. Both of them were still laughing at the whole lobby incident. The driver asked them to get. Between giggles Tifa told the driver to call ahead and say Vincent was coming with them. Short drive later they were outside of a really run down building with Reeve standing out side looking slightly worried.  
  
" What kept you? I was getting worried. After what happened last night I didn't know what to think." Reeve  
  
" Sorry, it is my fault that they are late. There was a journal found the other night that had some information on Clouds father in it. I just arrived this morning and, they lost track of time reading it." Vincent  
  
Reeve looks a little relieved at hearing this and begins to open the file that is under his arm. He then types in some numbers on the panel next to the door and part of the wall moves away. Much to Vincent, Clouds, and Tifas surprise the inside of the building is intact.  
  
"The safe with the information is over this way. " Reeve  
  
" What is this place?" Tifa  
  
" It is an old storage facility that keeps some of the dirtier laundry of Shinra in it." Reeve  
  
" Some." Vincent  
  
" There is another facility that has some more information in it, the sub basement of the towers. " Reeve  
  
They arrive to an old safe. Reeve looks at one of the sheets in the file and punches in a code. The code is accepted and the safe opens. In it are some of the personal items that were found after the fire in Nebelheim. Tifa and Cloud look with mixed expressions. They recognized some of the items in there. Tifa goes to the items that belonged to her and her family. Well Cloud dose the same.  
  
Tifa found her mothers' old bracelet that was pasted down for the last four generations. It is a gold chain with small charms of monsters on it. Next was her fathers' old brass pocket watch, with the chain still partly intact. It had the words " With Love " engraved into the case. The final item brought tears to her eyes. It was a slightly singed photo album that had some how survived the fire.  
  
Cloud found his mother's favorite hairpin and hairbrush. He also found something he had forgotten about till now. It was a small slightly burned stuffed animal but, the animal didn't look like any you would find here. It reminded him of an upright Red. Only it's paws were huge to the rest of its body. The arms were thin and long. Its hind legs seemed to make it look like this animal could walk on all fours or on two legs. The: underside, face, and paws were white, though the pads and claws were black. The rest of the body was a shade of sandy brown with red highlights to it. The tips of the main and tail were also the same color of red. Finally the eyes were a light shade of green. When the toy was squeezed it made a soft growl sound. The growl wasn't treating it had more like a play with me tone to it. The tag that was sown into it said Kitty made by, as he read it he said it, Ra Ra and Emra.  
  
Cloud fell to the floor clutching the toy. Everyone ran to his side to try and wake him but, noting worked. Even Tess tried to nudge him, she was brought in so she wouldn't cause any problems outside, but it didn't work. All they could do now was wait and see if he would snap out of it.  
  
Cloud opens his eyes to a room surrounded in black. You could hear what sounded like two people yelling in the background saying die and take this. After a short while you could hear a monster scream. Cheers and hi-fives were heard and two people came out. One was a man covered in darkness the other was a younger Cloud.  
  
" Happy B-Day Spike. You just turned the big four today." Said another man surrounded in darkness  
  
The earlier man surrounded in the same darkness holds out an imaginary mike and says,  
  
" Cloud you signal handily saved the world of Tala. What are you going to do now?  
  
" Tala, wasn't that the name of the world in an old video game? " Older Cloud  
  
With a big smirk you see a little Cloud speak into the mike and say,  
  
" I'm going to open my present and eat cake till I drop."  
  
" Well here you go birth-day boy." A lady in the same darkness as the men hands him a package.  
  
He rips it open and gasps in surprise. He holds the toy above his head like it is the most valuable thing in the world. It is the toy that he ( Cloud viewing this ) has in his hands only not as worn out.  
  
" Thank-you mom and dad and uncle Junk. " Cloud  
  
The three slowly come out of the darkness. Emra is in a light blue spring dress that comes down to her ankles. There is a flower design around the bottom in light purple with green leaves. The top has a low cut with the same pattern around it. The back of her dress has a simple cross-stitch to keep it on her with a small bow tying it off at the top of her tailbone. Her hair is down past the middle of her back and sways gently as she walks. There are two simple silver hoop earrings in her ears. She is wearing a ring matching Seifers. There are a pair of light brown sandals on her feet. She comes up to a man that is still a little blurry.  
  
When she hugs and kisses him he comes in to view ( pitcher Seifer as last described ) he lets out a small smile and hugs her. He then bends down and scratches Clouds head and says  
  
" So son what are you going to name him? " Seifer  
  
" Kitty, I'm going to name him Kitty. " Cloud  
  
" For some reason I thought he'd say that. Here, " hands over the tag that is on the toy now, " the kid always forgets the names to things." Junk  
  
Junk is wearing slightly dirty brown kakis with tons of pockets holding varies tools and items. There is an old tan leather work belt holding the pants up with more tools strapped to that. His gray short- sleeved shirt is thin yet; slightly better in shape then his pants. His brown boots are worn and have grease stains all over them. His hair is short and black and very uneven. His amber eyes show some play to them. There is a slight toothy grin to him. His skin is tan and a tattoo is on his left arm that raps around all the way. The tattoo looks like someone took a strap and tied it around his arm in an intraket pattern.  
  
Emra quickly sows on the tag and hands the toy back to Cloud. Soon the room is in darkness again and Cloud finds himself staring into four sets of very worried eyes.  
  
As always I hoped you all liked the chapter. I know this doesn't count as a Cloud Seifer meeting but, I thought that it would be nice to see how those two were like in the past. Same thing as always respond, I love feed back both good and bad. Till next week then.  
  
See first chapter for the disclaimer. 


End file.
